Nutella Heist
by WGDWriter
Summary: Will, the personification on Pennsylvania, has organized a heist for one of his favorite foods. What will happen? I don't own Penn. He belongs to Chiarochi and this was a gift to her.


They all waited within the safe house. Everyone wore identical black clothing, but there were a few that decided to look like ninjas. The leader was Will, the personification of Pennsylvania. Some people called him Penn, but that's only for the few who knew about his true identity. Will scanned the others with his blue and green eyes while munching on some chocolate. His followers were all present, with the exception of one that would be showing up soon. Will's eyes fell on a boy named Zoomer. He had blonde hair that had an unnatural curl sticking out at the left side of his head, and blue eyes that shone with nervousness. Next to him was Glowworm, an excited girl with silky brown hair and warm dark brown eyes. Not too far away were the twins Zack and Hope. Zack had long blonde hair and piercing green eyes that matched Hope's. Hope had light brown hair that seemed to match perfectly with her eyes. Finally, there was Yoko, the mastermind of the plan. Yoko was a girl who could spark anyone's curiosity and her sleek brown hair and excited hazel eyes made Will smile. The sound of a car pulling up in front made Zoomer jump and look out the window cautiously.

"S-She's here." Zoomer's voice was almost at a whisper, "A-At least I think so."

Will peered out the window and saw someone emerge from a van that was slightly beaten up. The person was obviously a female and as she walked up to the safe house, Will was able to see black clothing, a thick looking sweater, and dirty blonde hair. Glowworm opened the door and in stepped the final person Will was waiting for.

"Right on schedule JJ." Will greeted the newcomer.

JJ looked at a watch on her right wrist and it read 11:50, "Ten minutes early actually." JJ offered a small smile and nodded to the others in the room, "Who has the location? I need to program it into the GPS before we strike."

"I have it. We all decided on the location while waiting for you." Yoko handed JJ a piece of paper with a written address on it.

"Hey…is it cold out or something?" Hope eyed the other girl's sweater curiously.

"Probably not to you, but it got cold on my way up here. I just get cold easily, don't worry." JJ headed out the door and only looked back to say, "Whenever you're ready, come out to the van. I'll drive us to the raid."

* * *

"We're here." JJ said quietly after the silent ten minute drive.

Everyone peered out their windows and eyed the factory before them. How many people can say that they raided a Nutella factory and got away with it? Very few, and those few were going to slip in and out in fifteen minutes. Before anybody could move, Yoko opened up a compartment in JJ's arm rest and pulled out a box. Everyone eyed the box as she opened it and revealed ear pieces that she gave to each person.

"What are these?" JJ asked as she watched Yoko put hers on, "I saw you put the box in there, but it has been on my mind through the whole trip."

"Communication devices." She answered, "I got them from my cousin. He's a cop who always has extras just in case he loses one, so I took a few for the raid."

"You're not going to get in trouble?" Glowworm asked.

"He won't notice. He has hundreds of these stashed away. Besides, this is better than using walkie-talkies. It's quieter so we'll be less likely to get caught. To use it, you clip it to your ear and I already set them to the same channel. All you have to do is click the button and you can talk to everyone."

"Good thing you brought these." Will nodded and turned to JJ, "Now, drive up to the rendezvous point and we'll be out in fifteen minutes if things go as planned. Yoko will be in the car with you, keeping watch."

JJ nodded and let everyone else out of the car and quietly drove away, leaving Will and the others to go on with the plan. Will motioned for everyone to follow and they quietly ran toward the factory. The first obstacle they ran into was a wall, but with everyone's "ninja equipment" they got over the wall in less than two minutes. Getting past the guards was a bit trickier. There was barely a gap between the patrol and everyone had to make sure they weren't seen and they had to keep their fantasies in check. In everyone's mind, knocking out the guards like actual ninjas would have made their wait less time consuming, but since they weren't Kiku Honda or ninjas, they had to wait about five minutes before there was a sufficient gap to slip through.

"Okay, we're inside." Zoomer informed Yoko.

"Roger that. There isn't any suspicious activity out here. Just hurry up and find the place they store the Nutella. I don't want anyone to get caught."

"We won't get caught." Will laughed, "We'll be out of here before you say my name ten times fast!"

"I'll put your word on that." JJ mumbled nervously causing Will to snicker.

"Why does it seem like our driver is the most serious out of all of us?" Will teased lightly.

JJ laughed lightly, "Call it genes. I am related to Ludwig distantly and I am his assistant too... Don't waste any more time now. The clock is ticking."

Will and his team moved forward cautiously and time moved slowly as they searched the factory. In many of the rooms, they discovered how they made the containers and where the Nutella itself was made. They lingered a bit in that room, stealing handfuls of liquid Nutella before finally moving on to the other rooms. They had spent nearly six minutes eating Nutella, giving them only three more minutes to find the already jarred treasure. They got lucky and found the packaged Nutella in the next room and quickly started stuffing jar after jar into backpacks.

"Um, guys…we have a problem." Yoko's voice rang in everyone's ear, "I just saw Vash run inside with several guards. I think you guys tripped a silent alarm. Quickly head out and come to the rendezvous point immediately!"

"Who's Vash?" Hope asked as loud voices started to ring throughout the factory.

"He's the most over protective Swiss you'll ever meet." Will zipped up his full backpack and motioned everyone to do the same, "If you try to go to his home in Switzerland to get some chocolate, which is to die for by the way, he'll shoot at you."

"Why the heck is he here then?" Zoomer asked as they all retreated.

"I just heard from several guards that they hired him." JJ's voice nearly made them all jump, "Someone snitched and suggested to hire Vash to take us out."

"Humph, there goes that Nutella party we had planned." Glowworm muttered.

A gun shot went off, which caused everyone to start running at Italian speeds. Bullets ricocheted against the walls and dug into the floor. It was a miracle that they weren't hit, despite Vash's perfect accuracy rating. They quickly jumped the wall and made it to the rendezvous point within the last three minutes of the fifteen minute time limit. As they jumped into the van, JJ sped off and made it to the meeting house in three minutes. Everyone ran inside as JJ hid the van and as soon as she joined them, they all waited in perfect silence. Waiting to hear the sirens and for the police to call them out. They stayed still for two hours and when nobody came for them, they all relaxed.

"You guys filled up the bags?" Yoko asked as she sat down.

"Yep." Will smiled and went to open his bag but paused, "What? There's a giant hole in mine! One of Vash's bullets must have ripped it open!" Everyone else examined their bags and found the same had happened to them. Will looked down in his bag and pulled out seven jars of Nutella, "He only left us with seven jars…"

"Well…that's better than nothing right?" Glowworm asked, "We can still have the Nutella party we planned for."

"I don't think so." A voice made everyone turn. Will's blood ran cold when he saw both Vash and Alfred standing in the doorway. Alfred crossed his arms and frowned at Will, "Penn, this isn't how I taught you to live. As a state, you need to live by the rules I set out like any law abiding citizen. But what do you do? You decide to pull five humans and Ludwig's assistant into your greedy wants and needs! I'm afraid you'll have to go with Vash and spend some time in jail…preferably in England."

"W-Wait!" Will stuttered, "You can't send your own kid to jail! That's bad parenting."

"Penn, you know that I stand for justice. Just because you are my son, that doesn't protect you from the justice system. I'm very disappointed in you." Alfred turned to the other six kids in the room, "Since you all participated in this, you'll all be going to jail with Penn. Vash…take them away."

* * *

"NO!" Pennsylvania sat up in bed with cold sweat rolling down his skin.

Penn took in several deep breaths that caused him to go into a coughing fit. He coughed for a good five minutes before the fit went away, leaving him almost breathless. The young state eased himself back onto the pillow and took a ragged sigh. _It was just a dream…_Penn thought as he heard his door open and someone came up and put a cool hand on his heated forehead.

"You alright champ?" Penn heard America's voice in the darkness.

"Y-Yeah…"Penn's voice was hoarse and sounded like it was going to be lost, "J-Just a bad dream."

"About what?"

"Nutella heist."

America laughed, "That will be the last time you ever convince me to let you have chocolate before bed. Now…sit up so you can take your medicine." Penn groaned and America rubbed his arm lightly, "I know buddy. Being sick sucks and the medicine sucks even more, but it's the only way to help you get better. Sit up and the quicker you take the medicine, the quicker you don't have the taste in your mouth."

Penn sat back up with America's help and the young state gulped down the medicine. A shiver went up his spine and the bitter medicine stayed in his mouth. He stuck out his tongue and showed his disgust openly. America picked up a glass from the nightstand beside the bed and put the cup to Penn's lips. Penn sipped the liquid and felt relief to both his parched throat and the bad taste in his mouth. He sighed and America helped him back down into the bed. The young state fell asleep instantly and America waited until he was completely sure Penn was asleep before he left to finish some paper work next door, making sure to keep his ears open just in case Penn awoke again.

* * *

A/N: Yeah...not an update on my other fics, but this was something that I thought I should put up. XDDD Penn is an OC on dA and belongs to Chiarochi. I promised to make this for her...though it took a while. The original is on dA and I edited it a little here. Just a tiny bit. XDDD Enjoy~ I must really be brain dead if I'm just uploading this to help me relax and wake up...


End file.
